


Valentín gótico

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo había sido culpa de Jean y Armin por meterle esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza. Keith Shadis podía ser inclemente, incluso más cuando su preciado botín había sido saqueado. Eren miraba el suelo preguntándose si aquello tenía algo que ver con su pequeña escapada nocturna, rogaba que no. Lo habían visto levantarse de su litera y escurrirse de la habitación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentín gótico

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 003. Chocolate amargo [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1825 palabras.
> 
> * * *

Todo había sido culpa de Jean y Armin por meterle esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza. Aunque a decir verdad ninguno de los dos había tenido plena intención de ello, ni mucho menos estaban en la mente de Eren para adivinar lo que pensaba.

Mikasa no había tenido mejor idea que empezar a curiosear sobre esa vieja costumbre de la que su hermanastro tenía un vago registro, y de la que no se molestaba en hacer reflotar.

Su madre le había contado que antes, muchos siglos atrás y cerca de esas fechas, existía una tradición muy valorada por los amantes.

No le había importado en su momento y tampoco en el presente le interesaba hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para recordar lo que su madre le había dicho y así poder conformar a Mikasa.

Era una tradición absurda desde su punto de vista, pero de la que su hermana parecía estar muy interesada. A ella le llamaba la atención ese intercambio afectivo y no entendía qué tenía de especial la fecha en particular.

—No recuerdo con exactitud, según mis abuelos —comentó Jean jugando con la cuchara y con medio cuerpo echado sobre la mesa—, era el catorce de febrero… pero la razón de esa fecha no la sé.

—No, el catorce de marzo —contradijo Eren.

—Febrero.

—Marzo.

—Ya, no importa —Armin los calló al ver las miradas de profundo aborrecimiento que se dedicaban—. Tenían por costumbre regalarse chocolate como una muestra de cariño.

—¡El chocolate es tan rico! —Sasha plantó su mejor expresión de desazón emocional—, cuando era chica, en Año Viejo, siempre tomábamos una taza de chocolate con mi familia.

—Claro que hoy en día no se conserva esa vieja tradición por razones obvias —concluyó Armin.

—¡Joder, si tuviera cien granos de cacao podría comprarme todo Trost! —Exageró Jean, aunque no estaba muy errado. El chocolate era un bien muy preciado y escaso, solo los nobles podían acceder a él con relativa facilidad y accesibilidad.

Allí, en la academia, sabían que su instructor era adepto a esa droga del demonio, tan inalcanzable para ellos que eran simples mortales.

—Lo he visto a Keith Shadis tomar una taza de chocolate por las noches, después de la cena —murmuró Sasha, como si estuviera contando algún secreto macabro. Había reconocido ese aroma dulzón que siempre le transportaba a su pasado.

—Pero solo lo hace a principio de mes —dijo Armin demostrando que él también había estado atento a ese detalle. Era lógico que solo bebiera una taza o en caso contrario el sueldo del instructor se iría en cacao, literalmente.

Como si hubiera sido invocado el hombre apareció, intimidante, para mandarlos a sus respectivas literas. Les aguardaban días muy duros por delante y los chicos parecían creer que estaban de campamento.

Eren no podía dormir, daba vueltas en la litera recordando esa tonta conversación. Lo demás fue previsible, se desencadenó sin que él pudiera evitarlo, por mucho empeño que pusiera su sentido común en convencerle de lo contrario.

No era nada difícil entrar a la cocina y robar algunos granos. Solo unos pocos, no creía que Keith Shadis los tuviera contados. Grave error, porque sucedía que sí, los tenía muy bien contados.

Ese quince de febrero los reclutas despertaron cuando todavía faltaba media hora para oír la campanada que anunciaba el comienzo de un extenuante día. Keith Shadis podía ser inclemente, incluso más cuando su preciado botín había sido saqueado.

Esa mañana todos estaban afuera, somnolientos y mal vestidos, sin entender un ápice el por qué de la pesquisa tan violenta.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido? —Connie bostezó, cayendo con lentitud hacia un costado hasta que su cabeza chocó con el hombro de Sasha, y despertó, para volver a enderezar la espalda.

—Deben haber robado algo —fue el murmullo de Christa, nerviosa. Miró a Ymir a su lado, sintiéndose inquieta.

—¿Por qué me miras a mí? Yo no robé nada… esta vez —alzó un hombro, displicente.

—Debe tratarse de algo muy valioso —Marco tragó saliva, como si se sintiera responsable de algo que él no había hecho. De eso estaba seguro al menos, de su inocencia.

Eren miraba el suelo preguntándose si aquello tenía algo que ver con su pequeña escapada nocturna, rogaba que no. Armin lo miró y en sus ojos pudo ver que su amigo conocía la verdad que con tanto empeño buscaba ocultar. Lo había visto a Eren levantarse de su litera y escurrirse de la habitación. Creyó que iría al baño, pero en el presente se preguntaba si esa pesquisa tenía que ver con él.

—Eren, ¿te sientes bien? —Mikasa era demasiado perceptiva cuando se trataba de su hermano.

El chico asintió reiteradas veces con evidente nerviosismo. Y la catástrofe que tanto temía, ocurrió. Keith Shadis entraba al baño de las chicas para revisar sus pertenencias.

—¡Leonhardt!

Annie volvió en sí, despertando de su letargo. Pestañeó reiteradas veces, como si desconociera su propio apellido. Eren vio a Keith Shadis dirigirse hacia ella con el pequeño paquete que sus propias manos delincuentes habían preparado.

El corazón le latió desbocado, pensando desde en lo estúpido que había sido planear semejante cursilería, a lo trascendental que era el detalle de involucrar, de manera tan injusta y sin pretenderlo, a alguien inocente.

—Eso no es mío, señor —Annie le sostuvo la mirada, sin inmutarse por las acusaciones; pero cuando la amenaza de expulsión llegó, sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

—¡No niegue lo evidente!

—¿No es factible pensar que alguien pudo haberme dejado ese paquete? No es que me crea digna del regalo, ni que me importe, señor… pero le digo que yo no-

—¡Buen truco! ¡Admita su crimen y podrá irse con la reputación intacta! ¡Lo niega y me encargaré de que no la acepten en ninguna academia de ningún tipo!

Reiner y Bertholdt se miraron comprendiendo que Keith Shadis hablaba muy en serio.

—Fui yo —Y Reiner no tardó en dar un paso al frente. Era por esa clase de gestos que siempre sabía ganarse la confianza de sus compañeros, aunque sus motivaciones no fueran tan altruistas.

Bertohold sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho que de inmediato le llevó a ocupar un lugar junto a su amigo.

—No es cierto, fui yo.

—¡Ey, dejen de mentir! —Eren, acalorado, salió de la fila y caminó los pasos necesarios para estar en el epicentro del estúpido drama que él mismo había creado— ¡Fui yo!

—Mis amigos lo dicen para cubrirme —Armin habló, dando ese paso mortal al frente. Cayó en la cuenta de que esa era la llave de la salvación para todos—. Fui yo.

Jean ahogó una carcajada sarcástica, aquello era surrealista a más no poder.

—Oh, vaya, Annie, qué envidia —ironizó Ymir llevándose una mano a la cintura—, tienes tantos candidatos.

—¡Y me van a decir que entraron todos a la cocina para robar el cacao! — Keith Shadis alucinaba con la situación. Un grupo tan numeroso de gente no podía pasar desapercibido.

Marco empezó a reír de los nervios al ver que Reiner, Bertholdt, Armin y Eren se peleaban por esa responsabilidad.

Los cuatros parecían entender muy bien que eso era lo único que podía salvar a Annie de una irremediable expulsión. Aunque Eren gritaba sobre su responsabilidad hablando con mucha seriedad: ¡había sido él!

Y como su mejor amigo se había dado cuenta de ello, estaba allí tratando de salvarle el pellejo. Siempre igual.

—Oh, ¿por qué yo no tengo candidatos? —Se lamentó Sasha, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tú lo que quieres es chocolate —Connie seguía medio somnoliento, pero trataba de prestar atención a esa escena tan digna de una obra teatral.

El resto de los reclutas deshizo la formación, cuchicheando entre ellos. Un grito de Keith Shadis fue suficiente para ponerlos a trabajar. En cuanto al percance del chocolate, Armin estuvo en lo cierto con sus deducciones: no podía expulsar a un número elevado de reclutas sin una acusación formal.

No tenía al responsable y por lo visto no lo tendría, así que para desquitarse, después del desayuno, los mandó a dar vueltas por el campo hasta que se hiciera de noche o perecieran de cansancio, lo que ocurriese primero.

—Lo siento —jadeó Eren luego de dar la vuelta trescientos mil.

Annie lo miró con hondo recelo, pero la amargura que sentía no se debía por verse involucrada en todo ese asunto del cacao, sino porque comprendía que el responsable de todo ello era el chico que corría a su lado.

Bertholdt miró sobre su hombro, buscándola con la mirada sin dejar de correr. Como solía ser, el detalle pasó desapercibido para Annie, pero no para Reiner, quien le colocó una mano en la cabeza para obligarle a mirar el frente. Demasiado tarde. Bertholdt chocó contra el bebedero de los animales, terminando de cara al agua y dándose un chapuzón que le arrancó una sentida carcajada a su amigo.

Frenó para tratar de ayudarlo, mientras Armin miraba a los costados con preocupación. Si Keith Shadis notaba que habían frenado el castigo sería peor. Fue su turno de caer, pues las piernas ya no le respondían.

—Turnémonos —propuso Reiner—, que uno descanse mientras el resto corre. Si vemos que Keith Shadis se acerca haremos una seña —miró a Armin. De manera unánime habían decido que él sería el primero, pero el chico se puso de pie tratando de no representar una carga.

—Si todos corren, yo también.

—Descansa, Armin —intentó convencerle Eren.

—No seas terco y quédate sentado —Annie lo empujó con sutileza, pero Armin estaba tan cansado que cayó sentado en el suelo.

Bertholdt miró a Annie, con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo Reiner se le adelantó de nuevo.

—¿Tú no estás cansada? Después de todo esto no es tu culpa.

Annie se sintió incómoda por ser el foco del problema, aunque sabía que a futuro sería el epicentro de las bromas entre los cadetes. No le importaba. Negó, sin dejar de trotar, mirando a la derecha por donde Keith Shadis solía aparecer cuando hacía sus rondas.

Notó que a Eren le costaba seguirle los pasos y aminoró la marcha para soltarle una sencilla palabra.

—Gracias.

—¿Eh? —Eren la miró con ligero asombro; había oído el susurro, pero no esperaba ser correspondido.

A decir verdad, ni siquiera esperaba que Annie supiera que era él quién le había dejado los granos de cacao, solo había querido expresarle que, pese a su propio concepto, era una persona que podía ganarse el afecto de los demás, como el suyo.

—Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

Eren asintió, agradeciendo que el ejercicio extra disimulara las razones de su sonrojo. Seguía sin saber por qué había decidido cometer tal atropello, pero algo dentro de él no le permitía arrepentirse del todo. A fin de cuentas, la tenue sonrisa que Annie mantuvo por toda una ronda le hizo sentir que había valido la pena el intento; pero Annie no estaba feliz, en sus ojos todavía había amargura.

No se merecía ese gesto. Quizás Mikasa, pero no ella.

A veces el chocolate puede saber a traición.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> **Esto es un San Valentín a lo Shingeki no Kyojin. Sí, bien ñoño XD. ¿Conocen las versiones de esta festividad? Una de ellas cuenta que Valentín había sido un médico que -al hacerse sacerdote- decidió romper las reglas y casar igual a los soldados pese a que estaba prohibido. Desde ya que fue perseguido y asesinado por ello, y desde entonces se lo considera el patrono de los enamorados.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sencillo, pero hace tiempo que quería hacer un Eren/Annie "porque sí" :3 Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer ^^.**


End file.
